Merry Christmas, Enana
by Ali-chan1234
Summary: En Instituto habra un intercambio de regalos, por navidad, a el le toco la chica que lo volvia loco, se paso dos dias pensando en el regalo perfecto para ella, pero el tambien queria un pequeño obsequio; un lindo y hermoso...PD: D!powerpuff girls no me pertenece


**¡Hola!, aquí os vengo a dejar un especial de navidad, espero les guste =3**

 **Nota:**

 **Pareja: BlossomxBrick**

 **Blossom: 16**

 **Brick: 17**

 **One-short**

 **Rated; K**

㈏6 **Merry Christmas, enana**

El pelirrojo tomo el pequeño trozo de papel que estaba en el interior del pequeño vaso, lo desdoblo y miro el nombre que estaba escrito en ese pequeño trozo de papel; Blossom, miro de reojo a la chica quien tomaba animadamente un trozo de papel, miro nuevamente el nombre en el papel, ¿encerio le habia tocado ella?, miro a su hermanos quienes estaban juntos Deseguro diciendo quien les toco, los miro por un rato y al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta y lo voltearon a ver, ellos se le acercaron y con una sonrisa preguntaron a su serio hermano;

-¿Quién te toco?

Brick, miro el trozo de papel el cual les mostro, sus hermanos sonrieron y les mostraron el suyo en el del rubio estaba escrito; Bubbles, y el de moreno estaba escrito; Buttercup, rio por eso, ¿Quién diría que les iba a tocar las chicas que los volvían locos?, y no solo a ellos, si no a casi toda la mayoría de chicos que estaban en el instituto, miro de reojo a la chica quien estaba sonrojada y trataba de alejar lo mayor posible del alcance de una morena y una rubia, el trozo de papel, sonrió, el timbre se hiso presente tomo su mochila y guardo el pequeño papel en su bolsillo, camino junto con sus hermanos al porton de salida y entrada del instituto, llegaron a su casa y él lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su cuarto, en cambio sus hermanos se fueron a devorar el refrigerador, abrió la puerta marrón de su habitación y arrojo a una esquina su mochila, se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a pensar en lo que le regalaría a la pelirroja, llego la noche y callo dormido, pasaron 2 días en los cuales se estuvo debatiendo en el regalo prefecto para la chica, al final se inclinó a la idea de regalarle un peluche de oso blanco con un moño rojo, llego el dia 25, el dia en el cual se aria el intercambio ademas de la gran festividad; Navidad, salio de su casa con el peluche blanco entre sus brazos, sin su mochila ya que ese dia no recibirían clases, solo irían para el intercambio y para pasar un rato en una que otra actividad…

Miro a sus hermanos, Butch, traía una pequeña caja verde con un listón verde más oscuro, y una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, Boomer, en cambio traía un peluche en forma de pulpo, color lila y con sombrero negro, el tambien con esa sonrisa, miro de nuevo el frente

Llegaron al instituto y se la pasaron en una que otra actividad de los profesores con los regalos bien guardados en el salón, se encontraban en el enorme gimnasio, el cual era decorado por varias cosas navideñas, Brick, miro a la pelirroja desde la banca en la que estaba sentado, ella estaba corriendo con tal de que no la atrapara una chica de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, claramente las dos reían estruendosamente eso solo lo asia soltar pequeñas risas de vez en cuando, miro el chocolate que estaba entre sus manos, el cual se movió en ondas, el levanto su mirada rojiza y vio a la castaña enfrente quien estaba con los brazos abierto y trataba de no dejar pasar a la persona que lo tomaba por los hombros, giro el rostro y la vio quien al sentir su mirada soltó una risita nerviosa, él le sonrió pero tan pronto como apareció se desvaneció ya que ella habia salido corriendo siendo seguida por la castaña ¿nombre?; Robin, bufo y tomo un poco de su chocolate, escupiéndolo despues de sentir que este quemaba su boca, Butch, se rio a carcajadas, él lo fulmino con la mirada ademas de un semblante serio

Por fin llegó la hora del intercambio, todas las mesas estaban colocadas de una manera que formara un ovalo, todos con los regalos sobre la mesa, la profesora llamo a uno qu otro estudiante hasta el final llegar a él, Brick, se levantó de su lugar, y dio a proseguir su siguiente acción, decir los rasgo o cualidades que caracterizaba a esa persona

-es de cabello; naranja-empezo los estudiantes levantaron la mano-Mitch-le cedió la palabra, el castaño se levantó de su lugar y dijo;

-¡Princesa!

-aw, es hermoso, Bricky-dijo, esta, con una sonrisa plantada en su pequoso rostro, Brick, negó repetidas veces

-no, no es ella...es de tez; blanca, un poco baja, y es muy alegre-dijo, Brick, las manos se volvieron a levantas-Butter

-¡Blossy!-dijo la chica de tez blanca y cabellera negra, Brick, asistió con una sonrisa, Blossom, se sonrojo y se puso de pie, se acercó al chico quien le extendía el oso blanco, la pelirroja lo tomo entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro, lo abrazo a lo cual acepto gustoso, despues de unos minutos, la chica se separó de; el, aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro, ademas de que entre sus dos cuerpos estaba el oso blanco, Brick, sonrió y sin previo aviso le panto un pequeño y corto beso, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja quien ademas de estar sonrojada tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, como el resto de los estudiantes, blossom oculto su rostro en el peluche por mera inercia

La profesora rio, y con una sonrisa dijo;

-señorita Utonio, diga los rasgos o características de quien le toco-pidió la maestra, con una sonrisa, Blossom, levanto su rostro, y miro el regalo que estaba sobre la mesa, se sonrojo aún más, ¡Que tal si la volvia a besar!, se acercó hasta el regalo envuelto por papel rojo y un listón verde, miro de reojo al pelirrojo

-es….molesto y enojón-dijo ella, abrazando al peluche entre sus brazos, las manos se levantaron de nuevo-Butch

-Mitch

-no, es de tez blanca y pelirrojo, ademas de ser muy muy alto-continuo, Blossom, las manos se levantaron de nuevo-Robin

-el demonio del Instituto; Brick-dijo, con burla, los estudiantes rieron junto con la profesora, Blossom, soltó una risita y asistió, Brick, se levantó y con una sonrisa tomo la caja, le dio un beso en la frente y regreso a su lugar, la chica se puso nuevamente roja, se sentó en su lugar empezando a ser codeada por sus hermanas, ella oculto más su sonrojado rosto, Brick rio, miro a las hermanas de ¡su! Chica si "su", minutos despues miro a sus hermanos, quienes no miraban la hora para pasar a en medio y decir quien les toco…ademas de seguir el ejemplo que su hermano mayor les enseño….

- **Merry christmas, enana** ….-susurro el pelirrojo, con esa sonrisa ladina en rostro, por a ver conseguido su regalo; un beso de esa enana...

㈏6 **FIN**

 **Espero les aya gustado el especial (:, feliz navidad ¡ah! Y que mojo jojo les traiga carbón XD OKNO, xD ¡chao! , ¡Besos!, y que os de mucha comida xD Okno :v**


End file.
